Jetix All-Stars' 15th anniversary adventure
This is an anniversary special for the Jetix fans. Summary The Jetix All-Stars go on an adventure to celebrate for the Jetix 15th anniversary. Characters Alliance *Jay/Ultra Lider *Jett/Green Lightning *Wes/Rapid Wetts *Abby/Bright Omega *Kassie/Pinkie Kazz *Axel Manning *Crey Kingstone (King) *Catalina Leone (Lioness) *Zack Hawkes (Hawk) *Ollie Herbert Surfer Sharker (Shark) *The Tick *Arthur *Yin *Yang *Inspector Gadget *Penny *Will Vandom *Irma Lair *Taranee Cook *Cornelia Hale *Hay Lin *Louie Anderson *Goliath *Jimmy Two-Shoes *Captain Flamingo *Andy Larkin *Chichi *Lola *Iggy Arbuckle *Jiggers *Abe *Coco *Nigel *Madman *Kick Buttowski *Gunther Magnuson *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Tutenstein *Sharon Spitz *Eon Kid *Leonardo *Raphael *Michelangelo *Donatello *Maxxor *Shade *Chiro *Antauri *Sparx *Gibson *Nova *Otto *Ailene *Roselyn *Ed, the Protector *Deets, the Dreamer *Burn, the Warrior *Fizz, the Builder *Loogie, the Joker *Sam *Clover *Alex *Eizan Kaburagi *Jimmy B. *Okuni Dohan *Josh Kirkpatrick *Yoko *Brett *Molly Wei *Jordan C. Wilde *Prince Aikka *Serio *Paco *Azul *Pilar *Cathy Smith *Christopher *Daniel Jackson *Samantha *Dan *Chris *Crag *Rip *Slab *Chunk *Coop Burtonburger *Fionna Munson *Dennis Lawrence Chan *Roger Rabbit *Zarica *Elliot Gevers *Cubix *Pucca *Garu *3 Master Chefs *Abyo *Ching *Red Ranger *Yellow Ranger *Black Ranger *Pink Ranger *Blue Ranger *Green Ranger *White Ranger *Orange Ranger *Purple Ranger *Brown Ranger *Mercury Ranger *Omega Ranger *Doonard *Jazzi *Foo *Noodle *Ka-Chung *Custard *Cloe Horde *Alexander Paine *Tilian *Wrecka *Firekat *The Night Master *Goth *Throbb *Doctor Claw *Talon *The Skeleton King *Mandarin *Valeena *Phobos Escanor *Lord Cedric *Ken *No-Neck *Kat *Tobe *Ring-Ring *Principal DeRosa *Shredder *Bebop and Rocksteady *Karai *Dr. Drakken *Shego *Lord Zedd *Chaor *Krolden *Davaton *Rita Repulsa *Captain Bluebeard *Shady *Balding *Mutiny Allies *Garrett *Col. Richter *Master Yo *Lizbeth Amanda Zaragoza *Mr. Hugo Smith *Danny Tadeus Pickett *Vic Muskowitz *Zoop *Spiff *Kira *Splinter *Cheif Quimby *Ally *Buttons *Jerry *Martin Mystery *Diana Lombard *Java the Caveman *Marina *Cleo Carter *Luxor *Beezy J. Heinous *Heloise *Matt Olsen *Eric Lyndon *Stephen *Orestes *Mezzmarr *Caleb *Jinmay *The Sun Riders *Captain Shuggazoom *Syllie *Great Emperor Honuer *Prince Austin Enemies * Jen Larkin * Rat King * Yuck * Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard * Tracker * Lady Miranda * Spydah * Flesh * Bebop * Rocksteady * Krang * Crivin * Zeky * Pajor * Tilly * Dr. Baxter Stockman Transcript Intro *(We open this special with World of Jetix) *Chorus: The world of Jetix belongs to you (We're going to the world of Jetix) *The world of Jetix *A magic adventure to somewhere new (Come on, come on, come on) *Rap: Together we fight all the forces of evil *All heroes unite, it's time to stand up for what is right *We'll learn what it takes today *The speed and the power to go our way *You're part of the team now *You're ready to go on an adventure to save the world *Chorus: Fly with me (We're going to the world of Jetix) *Fly with me (Come on, come on, come on) *The world of Jetix belongs to you (Belongs to you) *The world of Jetix *A magic adventure to somewhere new (To somewhere new) *The world of Jetix belongs to you *Welcome to the world of... *Voice-over: Jetix! Part 1 *(February 14, 2019) *Axel Manning: Great, we can't believe today is the 15th anniversary of Jetix! Let's go on an adventure to celebrate! Category:Jetix show Category:A.T.O.M. show Category:Ōban Star-Racers show Category:Get Ed show Category:SRMTHFG! show Category:W.I.T.C.H. show Category:The Save-Ums Show